


Sins of the Brother

by haruka



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hidarime Tantei EYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainosuke has to deal with the kind of person his beloved older brother has turned into.</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Brother

Sins of the Brother (Hidarime Tantei EYE)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ainosuke went into his one-room apartment and shut the door. He leaned back against it, slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

He was only fifteen years old, but was already alone in the world. His older brother by twelve years, Yumeto, had been in an explosion, leaving Ainosuke on his own with an inexplicable wad of money and even more grief. He had worshipped his brother, especially after he donated his own left cornea to replace Ainosuke's weak one, so that he could continue as an artist. Thanks to his brother, he had perfect vision.

His illusions about his perfect brother, however, were long gone.

Ainosuke's phone rang. He pulled it out slowly and flipped it open. "Yes?" he said quietly.

"Have you figured it out yet, Ainosuke? My wonderful criminal plan?"

"Aniki, don't," Ainosuke pleaded with the older brother he had idolized before discovering the truth. The left eye he'd received from Yumeto showed him visions of things that his brother had seen; visions relating to upcoming crimes. It had led him to the discovery of how Yumeto faked his own death and held an entire city hostage with a virus threat. Now he was on to the next horrific criminal act.

"Try to stop me if you can, little brother," Yumeto taunted. "If you really WANT to, that is. We're bound by genetics, Ainosuke. I'm your skin, your blood, your breath. That left eye that betrays my plans to you -- even that is part of me. Can you really sacrifice me so easily after all I've done for you?"

A tear slipped down Ainosuke's cheek. "I'd give anything to have my brother back. But you are not that person any longer."

Yumeto chuckled ruefully. "So be it then. See if you can stop me without getting yourself and everyone around you killed."

Yumeto hung up and Ainosuke let the phone drop from his fingers. He wasn't sure if his brother would actually kill him or not -- he'd had plenty of chances already. However, one thing was certain; for as long as he was alive, Ainosuke would use the left eye his brother gave him against him. He would stop the city's master criminal planner before he could hurt anymore people as much as he had hurt him.

\--

(2010)

Theme: Emo song titles  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, 'I Am Your Skin' - The Bravery

No characters here are mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
